Mountings for satellite dishes, and similar structures, are well known and have been used for many years. Typically, when a satellite dish, or other structure, is mounted on the side of a building covered with siding, such as aluminum vinyl or other material, the siding is trimmed to expose the underlying wall, the siding being removed at that location. This provides a solid base for attachment of the mounting structure. Other arrangements have been proposed to enable a mounting structure to be attached over the siding, comprising a number of members for positioning relative positions so as to accommodate the variable profile of the siding.
It is desirable to provide a mounting bracket or structure which can be used with different types of new or existing siding on a building, without removing a portion of the siding, or damaging the siding. In the preferred embodiment the mounting structure comprises a unitary member for mounting of a satellite dish on a wall of a building, over the siding, without removal of any part of the siding or damage to the siding.